


The One That Got Away

by AKACHIN15



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cheating, Drama & Romance, F/M, Genderbending, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKACHIN15/pseuds/AKACHIN15
Summary: They look so good together...Theres nothing he can do but to watch his friends"they look so good together, aren't they? "And all she can do is accept seeing there's no longer a chance





	1. Wedding

_They look so good together..._

That's what he thinks as he stare to the direction of a redhead girl and an orange haired boy while they dance on the dance floor without a care

_do they even know that I am here?_

He took another sip of the drink he's been drinking since he came to this party, its bitter taste really suite the feelings he felt right now. He starts to wonder since when did he become a loner, he used to be a very sociable person but now he can't even give his friends a proper greetings.

  
"they look so good together, aren't they? "

He was so absorb on his inner conflict that he forgot he is not alone and he was suppose to be the escort of someone. He looked at the blond girl beside him, her expression is unreadable like she was talking on herself instead of him

"don't you agree with me Yousuke chan?"

Yousuke thought he got caught staring at his two bestfriends or should he say former bestfriends, after all the things that happened between them, he really don't know how to address them anymore

"h-huh? w-what do you mean Mari?"

"sigh are you drunk already? I said they look so together, aren't they?... I mean the bride and the groom?"

he release a deep sigh, so Mari didn't caught him, he was about to agree on the statement of the girl however he could see the longing look in her eyes as she stared at the groom and the bride

"Dia is a very lucky woman, its not often you marry your childhood friend"

Mari's sight fall on the groom and Yousuke can see the pool of emotions in her eyes as she look at Kanan, he knew that Mari love's Kanan and that she actually prefer him to be with her than Yousuke which is understandble because he feels the same way

"I envy her"

"Mari you..."

_sigh... this is so depressing two people in the same situation are together_

"its not too late for you Yousuke chan, unlike me you still have a chance"

Yousuke can clearly hear the resignation in Mari's voice. He tried to think of something that might lighten up the mood or anything that can suit the girl's feelings, Yousuke internally berated himself for he came up with nothing and also for agreeing with her statement. A person doesn't need to be smart in order to figure out that she was right, how can you have a chance when the person you love is already married. He starts to wonder if Kanan knew Mari's feelings towards him, he used to think that the two of them are perfect for each other with Kanan's strict personality and Mari's mischievous personality they really prove the law of opposite attract each other

"you think so? well I really don't know anymore it kind of feels like that its too late for me too"

There's no point in denying anymore so he took another sip of his drink and relish the bitter taste of it, his sights kept on following every movement of his former bestfriends Chisato and Riko while still dancing on the dance floor unlike Kanan and Dia's intimate dance the other two dance clumsily as Chisato swayed the two of them without a pattern and occasionally stealing some kisses on Riko which the girl tried to stop with her hand while giggling. Yousuke chuckle silently thinking that some things never change with them.

"They looked so happy together that they forgot me, their other bestfriend"

His words are full of sadness he can't help but to feel that he was left out, he really tried to save the bond that they used to have, he didn't even mind making some necessary sacrifices in order not to destroy that frienship especially with Chisato after all the two of them have been besrfriends since they were at pre-school it was only in high school that Riko join their gang of course at the start the three of them were really having so much fun that was until him and Chisato fell in love with the same girl.

"Back then I always thought you have a better chance in winning her heart. You know the two of you are always sharing this long glances everytime your other 'friend' isn't looking"

He don't know if he should agree with Mari on her statement, he can't deny that on his part he felt some special connection with Riko during that time. He starts to wonder if that girl felt the same connection too, it would be so heart breaking to know that it was only him dreading on that so called connection on the past.

"you're thinking about it, don't you?"

Mari asked him carefully, he looked at the blond trying his best to show his okay.

"sigh... well as you can clearly see you're wrong, I lost her and I lost my friendship with Chisato now where is the winning part there"

"Yousuke chan"

  
"he said that we are going to fight pair and square, what happened to that?"

He whisper thinking that Mari wouldn't hear it. He knew his sentiments are useless now, he no longer had a place in Chisato and Riko's life for them he is only a friend from the past

"Well its your decision to make Yousuke"

The two of them watch the bride and the groom swaying slowly in the music, he was actually considering to ask Mari for a dance but dismiss it immediatly seeing that their respective former bestfriends are still on the dance floor

"Im sorry that you are stock here with me and for not being a good date"

"uhm no"

Mari sway her head disagreeing on the statement of the boy

"if anything Yousuke chan thank you for the company I feel more comfortable being here with you"

Yousuke give Mari his most sincere smile. The two of them have been close friends for some time now after all Mari is technically his boss the cruise ship his been navigating was own by their company.

"I was actually planning to ask you for a dance Mari but I think asking you to have a drink would be more convenient now"

She chuckle seeing the reason for the man's hesitation, between him and Chisato, Yousuke is always been the considerate one and mindful on his surroundings maybe it is one of the reason why he gave up on Riko without saying anything.

if only you knew Yousuke chan, you've won againts your besfriend however you're only lost is that you failed to see it

Mari's instinct rarely failed her sure there were times that it does but the proof is already presented that she was right if not then why would a certain red head is now looking at their direction, her eyes are glued on them especially to Yousuke maybe its beacuse she didn't expect to see him here especially with her. Mari for a brief moment saw herself on the redhead the way she look at Yousuke it was full of sadness, longing and especially regret exactly the way she is whenever she looked at Kanan the only difference between them is that she isn't tied up in a serious commitment to Yousuke the way Riko is to Chisato.

  
"Mari are you okay? where are you looking at?"

she almost jump forgetting that her date is waiting for her answer.

"nothing I am just thinking how lucky I am being with a handsome guy like you cap-tain"

"stop it Mari its embarassing you know"

"hai~hai~, sorry I won't do it again at least for now"

"sigh... seriously, I don't know what to do to you anymore, let's go already Mari"

Yousuke reach for her hand it was a habit he developed everytime they attend formal gathering like this which she didn't mind at all for it suit her having someone she could trust and someone who didn't have ulterior motive just because she is the heiress of the Ohara family. Mari direct her sight to Riko again, she release a sigh of relief seeing that the redhead is no longer looking at their direction.

good thing Riko didn't see us holding each other hands, I don't want to be involve in their love triangle if you can still call it like that...

Without her knowledge Mari failed to see the other pair of eyes looking at their direction.

"Kanan is there something wrong? you looked bothered"

He looked at his newly wedded wife masking all the emotion he felt when he saw the blond girl with another guy

"nothing Dia, theres nothing to worry about"

He embrace his wife swaying on the music once again, he knows its too late to regret everything now and he can't do anything but to let his eyes linger to the blond girl as she little by little disappear in his sight and eventually his life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. An Affair

It was already past six o'clock in the evening, the wind is blowing strong indicating that a heavy rain will soon to pour. He sigh looking at the last message he received from her, its been thirty minutes since it was sent but still the person he's been waiting for hasn't arrive yet

"why the hell is she taking so long? the rain might pour down if she don't hurry"

Yoshio continue to tap the steering wheel of his rented car trying to ease his boredom. He knew his patience is being tested but he don't mind as long as he can see her. He almost laugh seeing the way he is right now waiting for her obediently

_I guess her way to discipline me has finally paid off huh... look at me, Im like a dog waiting for her_

The rain started to fall down little by little, lost in his own thought he failed to see a person standing on the opposite side of the car's door.

"hey its me"

He flinched in surprise when suddenly someone knocked on the window, realizing who it was Yoshio immediatly open the door for her.

"you're late Dia"

"I know, Im sorry Yoshio"

The girl look at him smiling apologetically

"I accompany my husband to the airport to see him off."

Yoshio's face turn into a grim expression hearing the word husband, it was a good thing that he didn't turn on the light inside of the car or else Dia will see the hurt in his eyes

" Seriously... it was really hectic, Kanan must attend the business meeting overseas right after the wedding"

Yoshio kept his silence, his hands are gripping the steering wheel tightly. There are so many things that was going on his mind well most of them are focused on the activities that couples do after the wedding, he wanted to ask Dia about that too but lost his confidence or more like he was afraid to confirm it. He wanted to shout and be carried by his rage, the idea that the girl he loves doesn't belong to him really irritated him.

"Yoshio?... Hey Yoshio are you okay?"

He looked at the girl slowly and it took every ounce of his energy not to snap in front of her.

_is she really this oblivious?, of course Im not okay how could she mention her marriage in front of me without a second thought?_

Dia was looking at him with concern. It was around this time that he noticed that the girl looks pale. Dia looked so tired and it was Yoshio who was worried at the moment.

_well that explains the insensitiveness_

"you looked tired, are you feeling well Dia?"

"Im fine, now that Im with you"

Dia reached for his hand and placed it on her face, she closed her eyes and form a little smile. His hand was really warm despite the weather outside.

"I really miss Yoshio's warm, it was really soothing I might fall asleep right now"

Yoshio was caught off guard seeing one of Dia's unusual behavior. It was rare for her to act like this, her usual demeanor is often serious and way too discipline in his liking

"ehm... you can sleep while I drive, I'll just wake you up when we arrive to my apartment"

"uhm okay"

Dia close her eyes slowly not aware of Yoshio staring at her longingly. Yoshio was really greatful that she was here with him at this moment but a part of him wonders how long do they have to stay this way? just how much do they have to endure the pain of being away with each other? Is their relationship will be just an affair forever? He really don't know where he should place his self in Dia's life.

_wait do I even have a place in her life?_

that question has been hunting him for some time now, Yoshio didn't know what kind of future is awaiting on them, of course he knew that this kind of setting between him and Dia won't last forever. No matter how huge his imagination is, he is aware of the current reality, after all an affair is an affair theres no way you can justify such thing.

* * *

"uhmmm where am I?"

the room she's in is dark and quiet but familiar to her, she is in Yoshio's bedroom, he must have carried her all the way in his room. Dia reached on the other side of the bed dissapointed that Yoshio isn't there.

_where did that Yoshio has gone to?, he said he will wake me up if we arrive but I am already in his room_

Dia turn on the switched of the lamp in her side there's nothing much change in Yoshio's room except for the missing anime posters and merchandise, Dia raise a brow at this all of Yoshio's things that were gone was replaced by books that doesn't have anything to do with his course

_that's odd he always claim that those things are his treasures_

"oh you're finally awake huh, let's have some dinner Dia"

Yoshio walked on her way slowly and offer her a hand which she took without hesition, she really liked his warm hands compare to her husband's cold ones. Yoshio guided her to the dining room it seems that he prepared beef stew to match the weather

"Let's see how much you improve Yohane~"

She tease and the boy didn't dissapoint her with the reaction she wanted. Yoshio really looked cute when his flustered

"hey! I improve a lot! besides don't call me Yohane anymore"

Dia raise a brow at this too, he used to insist to call him in that name, she always tells him that it was ridiculous but nevertheless Yoshio claim that it is his name.

"So how's school Yoshio?"

"fine I guess"

His answer was short and simple, not the usual one she was used to whenever she asked the boy. Usually Yoshio could spend hours in talking about his school and how his professor praise him for his improvement on the short film he's been working.

The way he behave worried her, what if something bad happened in school? what if he has problems with his project? Dia wanted to know what was happening to him but she knew she wouldn't get the answer she wanted if she don't asked him directly.

"how's the new project you've been working? is it done already? I bet you can win that film festival Yoshio"

She encourage him, the boy momentarily halt from eating and give a long look at her direction.

"I drop it"

Dia was taken off guard by his statement, she knew how long and how hard Yoshio has been working on this project, she might not always been there for him considering their present situation but she always made sure that she was updated on everthing about him. Ruby her sister told her that this project might be Yoshio's ticket to be notice in the filming industry so it is confusing for her why Yoshio throw away this kind of opportunity.

"Yoshio aren't you working on it for so long? why did you suddenly decided to drop it? are you working on something new?"

"No... I won't work on any project that has something to do with that and besides..." He pause for a second and sigh as if he was preparing himself before he decided to talk again "I-...Ive decided to shift course" Dia look at him in surprise

_Shift course?! is he out of his mind? Its just a year before his graduation!_

"Im planning to take business course. I wanted a stable work and income Dia"

"you're graduating soon! besides what about my sister? she took the same course just to follow you there Yoshio!"

She couldn't contain her voice anymore. This is not him, Yoshio would never abandon his dreams. He would never give up like this, he's stronger than any person she knows.

"I don't care! Its not about Ruby, Dia! Why do you keep on shoving me to her?"

"Im not pushing you to her Yoshio! I just wanted you to consider how she felt! In case you haven't notice she really likes you a lot!"

"what about how I feel?! Don't you care about me? On the contrary in case you haven't notice, I love you so much Dia! And it hurt me when you act as if you could give up on us whenever you want!"

Dia can see that Yoshio couldn't contain his emotions anymore. The boy is looking at her with so much fierce and for a moment there she can see that Yoshio is no longer the same innocent boy she used to know. She should have known that Yoshio would never stay the same as he used to be forever, that naive yet bright boy who seems to be having so much fun in anything he does has long gone and it was all her fault for dragging him in this sinful affair.

"You kept on telling me to treat your sister special and I tried. I promise I really do tried but Dia I just can't"

Dia stand up from her seat and sat beside Yoshio. She holds his face using both of her hands trying to calm him down.

"Did... Did you do this for me? why Yoshio? I didn't told you to do that"

"Because I love you! damn it! I love you so much, I wanted to prove myself worthy of you Dia"

Dia wipe away the tears that began to fall in Yoshio's eyes, she leans and kiss every tears away. It hurts her seeing him this vulnerable. If only she's strong enough to say no to her parents, if only she can be selfish enough to tell her sister about her and Yoshio,  _if only she's not married_  then maybe... maybe she can be genuinely happy.

"you don't have to change Yoshio. You're fine the way you are"

She wanted him more than anything, she might not be able to utter those three words the boy prequently tells her but still she will convey her feelings in her own way. She's going to make sure that Yoshio will feel her love to every touch and every kiss they're going to share.

_You've had sacrificed enough for me... I can't let you sacrifice your dreams for me too Yoshio_

Dia slowly and sensually started kissing Yoshio on his cheek, near his lips down to his neck. One of her hands from his cheek descended to his shoulder to stabilized herself.

"D-Dia... you're tired, I think you should eat fir-... oh g-god~"

She sucked the flesh on his neck making the boy tremble in pleasure. She almost laugh sensing some resistance coming from him, the boy must be fighting between his desire and his worries for her.

"food can wait, I'll have my desert first"

"B-But..."

She ignore him and resume to her work making herself comfortable in his lap, her hands are slowly tracing every part of his body before it settled on his private parts caressing it while Yoshio's hands settled on her side supporting her so she won't fall.

"let's take it to bed, shall we?"

She whispered softly on his ears before biting it. Yoshio lift her and carried her to the bed. She captured his lips once again when they made it to his room. Yoshio gently lay her on the bed with him on top. She was about to drag the boy into a kiss again but he resist pulling his head away a little and opted to looked at her straight in the eyes. His gaze are so intense she suddenly felt conscious about herself.

"what's wrong?"

His eyes are still on her but this time it contains uncertainty, he suddenly looked trouble for some reasons.

"Dia I... I love you"

Its the three words she's been dreading to hear and although she knew that deep inside her heart and soul she feels the same way, Dia can't bring herself to utter the same exact words. The only answer she could give him is an alluring smile, a smile with multiple meaning that neither answers yes or no, a smile that will make Yoshio stay with her.

Wearing the same smile Dia grasp his cheek with her hand caressing it using her thumb, it was gesture that tells him that she was here with him and that's enough. She can see the sadness in his eyes as he tried to stiffle an incoming sob after receiving the same answer again and again. The boy gulf and just swallowed the doubt in his heart, he started to close his eyes and dive in the abyss with Dia.

It is already in the middle of the night, a fully awakened girl with her elbow pressed into the pillow, head resting against her hand was watching intensely a sleeping boy on the same bed with her.

* * *

_He looks so cute when he's sleeping, I suddenly have the urge to pinch his nose._

Dia was about to reach for the nose of the sleeping boy but stop in the middle of it and just settled on caressing his cheeks tenderly after realizing that he deserves some rest after all the activities they had done together. A blush and smile that was rarely seen on her nowadays appeared on her face after remembering the intimacy she shared with Yoshio.

_I've never felt this feelings with anyone before, my heart beats faster when Im with you Yoshio. If only I was free to express what I truly feel towards you..._

Her smile vanished, a single tear fall from her eyes. She tried not sob and kept quite afraid that she might woke up the boy from his deep sleep.

_Im sorry if it looks like that Im pushing you to my sister and maybe I meant it a little Yoshio. Its just that Im... Im afraid to ruin your life... you're still young and I was supposed to be comitted with someone already..._

She confess, it was a rare time for her to feel this vulnerable. Even Dia herself was surprise with the way she act like now, normally she wouldn't asked Yoshio to meet up with her out of the blue not when it was just a day after her wedding. Speaking of wedding, she was really lucky that her husband has an important business to attend to. It only means that for now she don't have to worry herself in engaging in activities that newly couples do in their honeymoon...

"D...a-"

She heard the boy muttered incoherently in his sleep. Dia lowered herself a little to hear him more clearly

"D-ia... love... you"

She stared at his sleeping figure for a long moment, even in his dreams Yoshio still kept on making her feel his love towards her. She wanted to do the same, to tell the boy how much she loves him.

_Maybe just for this time I would do the same for you Yoshio. I'll convey my feelings for you even though it is unfair as you can't hear it._

"I... I love you too"

She lowers her hand that has been caressing his cheeks down to his chest where she could feel his heart and listen to its beating before she lay down herself, embrace the boy and decided to retire for the night.

_I won't leave you Yoshio, I'll stay by your side until you tell me that I no longer can't..._

 


End file.
